There is an ongoing need for production of electrical power from renewable and non-polluting energy sources, such as wind energy. The present invention relates to improvements in wind-driven electrical power generation and methods of manufacturing modular wind-driven electrical power generator apparatus.
While the apparatus and methods are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments and methods is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.